


Rebirth

by Dylan_m



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art Noveau, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m
Summary: Maria Hill in the Art Noveau style.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



[ ](https://abload.de/img/colore-01r7zogf.png)

 

 

\- Long Haired Version -

 

[ ](https://abload.de/img/colore-e01rmyqna.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this almost a year ago and it was a very interesting journey, I had some troubles along the way, but I'm happy I finally made it! I loved drawing her, she's so joyful and determined at the same time.
> 
> I hope you'll like it and thanks for the inspiration :)
> 
> Flowers and meaning:  
> Alstroemeria - devotion, loyalty  
> Gladiolus - strength, moral integrity  
> Oak leaf - strength, bravery, endurance


End file.
